


[podfic] The First Step by psychotic_cat17 & RaeDMagdon

by trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Mutual Masturbation, NIpple stimulation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Smut, Vanilla, f/f - Freeform, lots 'o kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads
Summary: [original authors' summary] When Waverly spends the night in Nicole's bed after a rough day, she wakes up in an awkward but enjoyable position.





	[podfic] The First Step by psychotic_cat17 & RaeDMagdon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410073) by [psychotic_cat17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_cat17/pseuds/psychotic_cat17), [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 

  
  
_(or click to [download offline version here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JrFCRuXEfaa5MgvPzAheIO__dQ4EMkLE/view?usp=sharing%22) )_

**The First Step  
**

**by ** [psychotic_cat17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_cat17/pseuds/psychotic_cat17)[ and RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon)

**Reader: **trashyeggroll

**Length:** 36:50

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr [trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/)


End file.
